<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mini fics by Vimes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752372">Mini fics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vimes/pseuds/Vimes'>Vimes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mythic Quest: Raven's Banquet (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:55:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vimes/pseuds/Vimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever little Brad/Reader ficlets I manage to write, I'll collect them here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brad Bakshi/Original Character(s), Brad Bakshi/Reader, Brad Bakshi/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mini fics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="">
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>(Written for the five sentences tumblr challenge)<br/><br/>Brad Bakshi never expected to find himself in such a vulnerable position.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hiring someone for their pretty face was par for the course and he wasn’t above it, but he was starting to think he’d overplayed his hand with you. Instead of dancing to his tune or trying to find his good side and stay on it, you mostly ignored him and did your job without even seeming very keen on keeping it. This rendered both carrot and stick perfectly useless and made you impossible for him to work with.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Weaknesses were usually the first thing he saw in a person and no matter what he tried, he could not find yours. You had hopes and dreams but wanted to reach them on your own terms. If you had vices, you were smart enough to keep them to yourself. So why did he keep looking? Why did the sound of your laughter derail his thoughts, why was it so important that he put that smile there before someone else could? Wiping it off had gotten old within the first week. Angry or sad, the look of either didn’t suit you and you never even played along by trying to get him back. He couldn’t even decide whether it was worse to have you near or far away - when you joined a meeting, he couldn’t steer any decision his way, partly because he just couldn’t think straight and partly because the look of contempt you shot him if he so much as tugged on someone else’s strings wasn’t funny anymore. When you weren’t there, your absence irritated and worried him by turns.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was humbling to find he was no better than the insecure peasants he worked with and Brad wasn’t a fan of humility, least of all in himself. He’d been so sure he’d killed this part of himself decades ago, but you’d proven him wrong and he could almost hate you for it. He was in love.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>